The Last Arlathian
by UnspokenInnocence
Summary: D is an elf who survived the tragedy of Arlathan only to find herself enslaved and experimented on. It has been 2000 years since her capture. She has escaped to Kirkwall in hopes to find some reprieve from her pursuers. There she meets an odd human named Izlude Hawke and his companions. She finds interest in his Elven companion Fenris whom she believes she had seen before.


Long ago Thedas was divided into four large civilizations. Underground was the large Dwarven kingdom, divided into multiple thaigs that each had a small group of nobles that ruled. To the east was the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by powerful human magisters. The Imperium was at war with the Empire, the human civilization that ruled over the western hemisphere. In between these two human civilizations was the Elven city of Arlathan. The Empire had magisters as well, but also had far superior weaponry and technology to the Imperium. Desperate to conquer the Empire the Imperium invaded Arlathan hoping to gain an Elven army. Seeing this, the Empire also invaded Arlathan, not only to gain influence over the elves but also hoping to take advantage of Elven knowledge. Arlathan was torn apart between these two great powers. The Imperium realized it was still losing the war against the Empire so the magister leaders called upon the god Dumat. They ventured into heaven hoping to gain immeasurable power, but they found nothing but darkness, the Golden City had been turned Black by their corruption. The magisters were cast down into the depths of the earth as the first of the Darkspawn, and the great civilizations began to crumble as the Darkspawn ravaged the world.

A piercing scream echoed through the dungeon from the torture chambers. I pulled my younger brother closer. He trembled in my arms. I knew one of us would be next, another experiment for the crazy magister. I began to sing softly to him.

_Melava inan enansal_

_ ir su araval tu elvaral_

_ u na emma abelas_

_ in tu sethenneran din_

_ emma na_

_ lath sulevin_

_ lath araval ena_

_ arla vent u vir mahvir_

_ melena 'nehn_

_ enasal ir sa lethalin._

My brother clung to me, I pet his dark hair. It was going to be a long journey, but I had faith we would be able to escape.

The doors opened and two armed men came in. I cursed at them, they just laughed as they stripped my brother from my arms. I charged at them upper cutting one before turning into a round house kick hitting the other across the neck. I picked up the two handed sword of one of the solider and grabbed my brother. We ran.

"Lye n'e en'?" my brother asked.

"Ar amin, nan' men n'e, Areydon" I replied.

We ran down the stone corridor toward a long stairwell. Areydon stopped behind me; I could see fear in his eyes. I bent over taking his face into my hands.

"N'uma! N'uma, Dauara!"

"Ma nuvenin revas!" I said.

We ran up the stairs and out the dungeon door, we arrived in a garden area. Rain fell hard from the sky and a flash of lightning brightened the dark clouds. I saw a fence to the left of us. I took my brother to the fence and helped him over. Guards came running out of the doors that lead back into the magister's estate.

"Ma'arlath," I said running my hand along my brother's cheek, "Auta da'len."

"T'uth nan harel n'mi, Dauara!" my brother said before running into the darkness.

I smiled and turned toward the men coming toward me. The rain clinked against their armor. Each of them had their weapons drawn, they surrounded me.

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi, ma emma harel," I said bring the two handed sword into a offensive stance, "Ma halam."

I moved forward quickly letting the magic in my body spread around me quickening my movements. Bringing the sword across four soldiers fell dead. I turned again parrying the blade of another man before slicing upward through his naval.

"Emma vakha, ar tu na'din!"

Bringing the sword around I charged toward another group. As I approached I infused the sword causing it to multiply into more than one. The soldiers panicked and began to turn and run. I cut them down, the duplicates moving as the sword in my hands moved. More soldiers came and I took their lives knowing I had to keep them from chasing after my brother.

Water dripped from my messy black hair as I looked at the bodies scattered around the garden, painting it in blood. Streams of red ran down my arms and stained against the white shirt they had put me in.

"Dauara!" I heard my brother scream.

I looked up and my brother was being held by a mid-aged human, his hair was long and dark red. He smirked as he looked at me from a top the balcony looking over the garden.

"It seems I was right to purchase you lot." He chuckled to himself. "Who'd have thought I would have got one of the Arlathan guardians."

"Shemlen, release my brother and I'll let you live."

"Oh, so you can speak our language, I was beginning to think that your kind was limited to only your native tongue."

"I will not give another warning, release my brother." My grip tightened on the handle of the greatsword, I prepared myself to leap on to the balcony.

"No, I will not, I will use the boy to make you mine."

I watched in horror as the magister slit the throat of my brother and his own wrist, drawing the blood out, the magic swirled around until it solidified into a red choker necklace. My brother's body fell to the ground. I was on the balcony an instant later. I realized then I couldn't move, my body had froze in place, magical blue chains held me.

"This collar will be your cage, made of your kin's blood as well as my own." He laughed. "You will live forever as a slave, a weapon for my family, bond to us for eternity."

The magister approached me. I fought against the bonds that held me still. I spat in his face as he placed the red collar around my neck. My body wretched in pain as the collar tightened and produced a red glow. The magister released the bonds that held me. I fell to the ground screaming, I watched as the guardian tattoos on my body began to glow red and fade until only a red outline remained.

"And so it begins, you will be the ultimate weapon. You are D." The magister laughed as he walked back inside leaving me out in the rain.


End file.
